Friends Always Know!
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: "Oz, jangan pura-pura... Kami sudah tahu." "It's him, right?" Oz punya teman-teman yang peduli padanya... Dan tampaknya, mereka bisa membaca pikirannya. Tapi tepat atau tidak... He never knew. Sebuah pesan singkat mengawali tragedi ini... One-shot.


Well well, Fic ini saya buat untuk Event FanFic: Pandora Gakuen! di Facebook.

Awalnya bukan ini sih yang mau saya submit, but the old one turned out to be ridiculously long and gaje.

Oh ya, mungkin fic ini akan sangat membingungkan para reader... Karena di tiap pesan, tidak saya cantumkan siapa yang menulis. Tapi saya rasa, kalian akan dengan mudah ^^

**Cara membaca:**

_Sharon: Iya_ ==) pesan ini ditujukan pada Sharon.

_Pluk!_ ==) sound effect.

Suatu hari ==) normal POV, narasi biasa.

Tiap ada satu tanda titik, ganti pesan atau ganti POV.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

PH (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Humor/Friendship, K

For Event Fanfic: Pandora Gakuen! by Pandora Hearts ~Indonesian Fans Only~ on Facebook

**FRIENDS ALWAYS KNOW! **...Do they?

* * *

Pada suatu siang yang cerah, Pandora Gakuen tampak lengang. Bukan karena tidak ada para murid, melainkan karena pelajaran tengah berlangsung sehingga tidak ada yang berani memuat suara yang bisa mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar alias KBM. Namun siapa sangka, siang hari yang mulanya damai, aman, tentram sentosa dan menyenangkan itu bisa berubah menjadi neraka bagi salah seorang murid. Murid yang menjadi tokoh utama di cerita ini.

.

_Pluk!_

Di tengah pelajaran Break-sensei yang sunyi, segumpal kertas mendarat di atas meja Gilbert. Anak cowok berambut hitam layaknya burung gagak tersebut membukanya perlahan, agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang membuat Break-sensei sadar bahwa ia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Sebuah pesan singkat yang mengawali tragedi ini...

.

_Hei, Gil... Kamu tahu tidak, belakangan ini jantungku sering berdebar kencang..._

_._

_Apa? Oz, kamu sakit? Ayo cepat periksakan ke rumah sakit!_

_._

_Bukan kok, bukan berdebar kencang yang seperti itu._

_Hal ini hanya terjadi jika aku bertemu – tidak, memikirkan – seseorang..._

_._

_Yang benar?_

_...Oz, jangan bilang kalau kamu..._

_._

_Apa?_

_._

_Suka padanya?_

_._

_..._

_._

_Hei, jangan cuma tulis jawaban tidak jelas begitu!_

_._

_...Entahlah, Gil._

_._

_Oz-kun, apa yang dikatakan Gilbert barusan memang benar! Jantung berdebar cepat adalah salah satu tanda awal dari cinta!_

_._

_Sharon? Kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan?_

_._

_Sori Oz, tadi Sharon merebut kertas ini._

_._

_Oz-kun, kamu tidak usah takut ataupun malu... Kamu bisa cerita semuanya – garis bawahi itu, SEMUA – padaku!_

_._

_Err... Sharon, sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus..._

_._

_Sharon: jangan aneh-aneh deh!_

_._

_Oz-kun, kamu akan cerita padaku, bukan? Hmm?_

_**[A/N: pesan ini ditulis dengan penuh tekanan, kertasnya bahkan hampir sobek]**_

_._

_*gulp* O–oke..._

_._

_Sharon: jangan membuat Oz takut!_

_._

_Gil: Tidak kok, Gil..._

_Oz: Nah, Oz, sekarang katakan, apa lagi yang kamu rasakan kalau berada di dekat 'seseorang' itu?_

_._

_Sharon: Rasanya... Aku selalu ingin tersenyum. Kadang wajahku malah merona sendiri kalau di dekatnya._

.

Kegiatan surat-menyurat itu terhenti sebentar saat Sharon tiba-tiba berteriak "AHA!" keras dan membuat seisi kelas kaget. Dia hanya cengar-cengir malu, lalu cepat-cepat menuliskan balasan lagi.

_._

_AHA! Sudah kuduga Oz, kamu benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta!_

_._

_Sharon: kamu ini, jangan aneh-aneh dong! Kalau ketahuan Sensei kan runyam! =="_

_Oz: jangan terlalu percaya Sharon._

_._

_Gil: Sudahlah Gil, toh Break-sensei belum sadar..._

_Sharon: masa sih aku jatuh cinta?_

_._

_Oz: aku kan sudah bilang jangan percaya dia!_

_Sharon: hentikan, jangan masukkan lebih banyak lagi imajinasimu dalam otak Oz!_

_._

_Gil: Oh, diamlah, Gilbert, kamu memang tidak tahu apa-apa._

_Oz: Yap, tentu saja, aku kan ahli dalam hal ini. Ayo Oz, beritahu aku siapa! Nanti akan kubantu untuk mendekatinya!_

_._

_Sharon: tapi aku malu..._

_._

_Sharon: maaf saja ya kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi paling tidak aku tahu yang terbaik untuk Oz._

_Oz: aku sarankan kamu hentikan pembicaraan ini dan fokus pada pelajaran. Aku lihat Sensei tadi mulai melirik kita._

_._

_Gil: YANG BENAR?_

_*lihat Sensei*_

_Ah, sensei masih asyik membaca sendiri kok..._

_Oz: tidak apa-apa... Apa perlu Gilbert kudepak agar kamu bisa bebas mengatakannya padaku?_

_._

_Sharon: tetap saja aku malu... ._

_._

_Sharon: Awas kalau kamu berani macam-macam!_

_._

_all: hei hei hei, kalian ini, sejak tadi sibuk menulis, ternyata sedang bergosip ya.. =="_

_._

_Elly: jangan ikut campur._

_Sharon: malah tambah satu lagi penonton nih... =="_

_._

_Elly: ini penting tahu! Bukan cuma sekadar gosip! _:(_  
_

_Oz: sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, makin banyak yang mendukung makin bagus kan?_

_._

_Sharon: aku tidak mendukung._

_._

_Gil: ya ya ya, aku tahu... Kalau memang tidak mendukung, lebih baik kamu tidak ikutan saja deh._

_Oz: bagaimana?_

_._

_Oz: hooo... kamu sedang menyukai seseorang ya... kudapatkan satu kelemahanmu._

_._

_Elly: hey, what's that supposed to mean? =="_

_Sharon: tapi...  
_

_._

_Elly: hei, harusnya kamu mendukung, bukan malah menakut-nakuti seperti itu._

_Oz: *berpikir* jangan-jangan..._

_._

_Wah, aku ketinggalan..._

_Sharon: jangan-jangan apa?_

_Elly: awas kalau kamu berani macam-macam pada Oz! *death glare*  
_

_._

_Gil: aku tidak takut, nii-san._

_Sharon: mendukung? Huh, kenapa aku harus mendukung kisah cinta seorang Vessalius?_

_._

_Sharon: iya nih, jangan-jangan apa...?_

_Elly: aku sih tidak masalah... Tapi kalau kamu jahat padaku, Ada nanti benci kamu lho~?_

_._

_Oz dan Gil: jangan-jangan, yang kamu sukai ada di sini? Lebih tepatnya, di antara kami?_

_Elly: Oh, kamu masih pacaran dengan adiknya Oz?_

_._

_Oz dan Sharon: JANGAN SEMBARANGAN!_

_._

_Elly: *ngakak* Rasakan!_

_Sharon: maksud?_

_._

_all: kalian ini, bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran, malah asyik surat-suratan..._

_._

_Echo: lah, kenapa kertas ini bisa sampai di tanganmu? =="_

_Gil: maksudnya... ya itu tadi, Oz tidak mau mengakui siapa karena orang itu ada di antara kita. Dia malu._

_._

_Sharon: ... Now that you mention it..._

_*lirik Oz*_

_He's blushing._

_._

_Sharon: Echo hanya mengambil kertas yang jatuh, dan ternyata berisi percakapan ini, lalu Echo ikut menulis._

_Elly: yap, he's blushing._

_._

_Elly dan Echo: TIDAK KOK!_

_._

_Elly dan Echo: benar, Oz tersipu... Bisa dipastikan orang yang disukai Oz ada di antara kita. Ayo kita pikirkan siapa!_

_Be te we, Gilbert kok tidak kelihatan lagi ya...?_

_._

_Sharon: SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK!_

_Oh, Gilbert kan dipanggil Break-sensei, kayaknya sih ada jawabannya yang salah._

_._

_Oz: Echo lihat dengan jelas, wajah Oz merah._

_Sharon: Echo rasa, cari saja yang paling dekat dengan Oz._

_._

_Sharon: sependapat dengan Echo... Lihat saja pada siapa dia berdebar-debar._

_...Tunggu dulu!__ Kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan?_

_*garuk kepala*_

_ya sudahlah.  
_

_._

_all: jangan bicara seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sini ya! *evil aura*  
_

_._

_Oz: kalau begitu, just say it._

_Elly dan Echo: benar juga... yang paling dekat..._

_._

_Sharon: No way. Tidak akan._

_._

_Sharon: Kalau aku sih tidak mungkin... Yang ada kami hanya bertengkar._

_._

_Sharon: Echo juga tidak mungkin. Oz bersikap biasa di sekitar Echo._

_._

_Elly dan Echo: benar juga. Berarti nama kalian berdua dicoret..._

_Aku?_

_*berpikir*_

_Bukan juga... Oz tidak pernah tersipu di dekatku._

_._

_Uh-oh..._

_._

_Sharon: Tinggal satu orang kan?_

_._

_Echo setuju pada Elliot. Tinggal satu orang._

_._

_Elly dan Echo: jelas sekali kalau begitu._

_Apalagi kalau dipikir-pikir, Oz memang selalu bersikap agak beda pada orang ini...  
_

_Oz: GILBERT. It's him, right?_

.

Oz meremas kertas itu, dan melemparnya ke tong sampah, diikuti pandangan kemenangan Sharon, Elliot dan Echo.

"Oz-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba melempar kertas begitu?" suara Break-sensei penuh selidik.

"Bukan apa-apa, Sensei! Silakan teruskan pembicaraan anda!"

Masih dengan tatapan penuh selidik pada Oz, Break-sensei kembali berbicara pada Gilbert. Saat itu pula suara Sharon terdengar lantang.

"Oz, jangan pura-pura... Kami sudah tahu~"

"Hei Sharon! Ini masih jam pelajaran tahu!"

"Aku tidak peduli," Sharon menjawab dengan nada acuh. Dia lalu bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan ke muka kelas. "Akui sajalah Oz, kalau kamu memang jatuh cinta pada..." Sharon sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Gilbert yang tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu sudah memecahkan masalah siapa orang itu, menjadi kaku. Elliot dan Echo terlihat seperti sedang bersiap-siap untuk bertepuk tangan. Seisi kelas melongo, termasuk Break-sensei. Sementara Oz... Dia pucat pasi. Tapi juga sekaligus merah padam.

**_[A.N: Emang bisa? Pucat pasi sekaligus merah padam, I mean. Huh?]_**

"Sharon! Hentikan!"

"Ya, orang yang beruntung itu adalah GI—"

_Greek__k!_

Pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan kasar menimbulkan bunyi keras, menginterupsi kalimat Sharon. Seorang gadis berambut panjang berjalan masuk dengan acuh, tidak peduli bahwa saat itu pelajaran tengah berlangsung – lebih tepatnya, tidak sadar bahwa seisi kelas membeku – dan melambaikan tangan pada Oz.

"Hei Oz, ada menu daging baru di kantin, enak sekali! Nanti traktir aku lagi ya!" katanya dengan senyum yang, oh, sangat manis.

Oz terpaku. Selama beberapa detik ia membiarkan wajahnya berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi rona merah, dihiasi dengan senyum malu-malu yang tak terkontrol. "Tentu saja..."

Echo dan Elliot jawdrop. Tidak bisa mempercayai mata mereka.

Sharon seperti kehilangan nyawa.

Gilbert, yang sudah sempat berharap, menjadi lebih kaku dari batu, lebih putih dari kertas.

Break-sensei berdecak senang akan pertunjukan gratis di kelasnya.

"...ALICE?"

== Owari ==

* * *

*ngakak*

Did you see that coming, folks? xD

Entah kenapa, pas line '_Oz terpaku. Selama beberapa detik ia membiarkan wajahnya berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi rona merah, dihiasi dengan senyum malu-malu yang tak terkontrol. "Tentu saja..."_' ini saya teringat akan gambar Oz di chappy 49 page 7. Penggambaran saya tidak OOC kan? Ada buktinya tuh... xD

Oh, ya, saya adalah penganut OzxAlice. Dan saya sama sekali tidak OzxGil. Jadi jangan heran. Yang di atas hanya sedikit bumbu.

Well, whaddya say? Reviews, please?

Thanks! ^^


End file.
